The Edge of a Downfall
by androgynous SAPIENS
Summary: His kingdom was at war, and he will do anything in his might to hold his ground. But just when the sound of victory was so near, what's the meaning of it if the person he cherished was slowly losing his last ounces of life?
1. Chapter 1

# The Edge of a Downfall #  
"Is this really necessary, sir?"

Though he'll never show it on his face, a man was intrigued by such question. A tumbler filled with alcohol thumped aloud along with its movement to the table. The man took one cigar, replacing his drink with the burning tobacco to his mouth.

He inhaled deep, his nerve sensing every sensation the smoke sent. His gaze piercing through the air, shot right to the heart of his subordinate.

One more long and deep breath, then he spoke, coldly. "Are you doubting me, Kirishima?"

The questioned man clenched. He didn't dare to look his boss in the eye, instead he closed his eyes and paired his glasses. Deep inside, he could sense it. Asami was definitely not in the mood, and he did stubbornly ask the man, a question, at the wrong time.

"I'm just trying to remind you the consequences of your action, sir."

An interlude between the two was created. Kirishima stood still, waiting for his boss to react. He was calm, yet inside his heart was beating hard, seeing that his boss was in an 'I-can-shot-you-right-in-the-head-at-the-very-mome nt' state.

"That wasn't the answer to my question," suddenly the boss said. "I asked whether are you doubting me or not, didn't I?"

A sharp feeling of panic started to run through his vein. He actually knew what kind of answer his boss was eager to know, but the answer itself sure wouldn't be a pleasant statement to hear, especially for Asami.

"Kirishima?", Asami kept pushing. His last tone was cool yet deadly.

Kirishima understood that Asami's patience was running out, and that only made the situation worse for his side.

But, nonetheless, an order is absolute. That's the first code to remember if you want to stay alive in the Asami group, so finally, he answered. Hesitantly.

"My apologize, sir. But, YES. I am doubting your decision." He bowed down whilst saying that. Too afraid to see Asami's face and symbolizing his sincere apology.

Asami, of course, had expected his secretary to feel that way about him. Not just Kirishima, even some other men, too, felt the same. But amongst them all, only this glasses guy who dared to shout out his opinion. And Asami himself didn't really mind. He knew it's normal for his men to try telling him the danger of his last decision. Afterall, ready to sacrifice many lives just to save one's was a very rash step to take. He'd admit that. But on the other side, he'd never ever let his boy be taken from him.

Last incident in Hong Kong was enough. Enough to prove how priceless his boy is. And since, a silent devotion was made. He'd never let the boy go. 'Asami Ryuichi doesn't give back what's taken, and he protects what's his'.

"I see," he said finally. "Am I supposed to take your answer as a form of infidelity, Kirishima?"

Kirishima clenched and immediately stood straight up. His expression was bold and full of confinence.

"No, sir! I can assure you that I'd still obey whatever order you gave me."

Asami nodded, satisfied, "As expected of you, Kirishima."

The standing man felt a burst of relief when he heard that. He knew his boss wouldn't misjudge him as a threat. So he smiled, "Thank you, Asami-sama."

Asami continued to enjoy his cigar once more, then he put it on the ashtray before looking back to the other.

"You didn't come to my office merely to ask that question, did you?"

"Ah... Of course no, sir," he quickly took some papers out of the document he'd been holding until now. "This is the report you asked."

Asami received it and read it in one hand, while the other holding the tumbler with whiskey inside.

"Did they leave any other message?"

"No. It's still clear that they are challenging you to a war," he paused, "if you refused to negotiate."

Asami arched his brow at that. "Negotiate?"

"Yes, sir," Kirishima held out a piece of paper and paired his glasses before continued, "they want you to give up three-quarters of your territory in Tokyo, including half of your private owned storage building alongside Tokyo Harbor. Also, they insist on having full ownership of your arms-dealer businesses to Mexico, Morocco, Russia, and China."

"And in exchange, they will return Takaba to me?"

Kirishima inserted the paper back to the stack of document in his arm. "That's very true, sir."

'As if', he thought. That much demand, even with Takaba being the hostage, Asami Ryuichi will never give up what's his willingly. He'll never bow down to anyone. If those people demand him anything, they'll never get it. Unless they do it with 'the Asami Ryuichi' way.

"You're not amateur, Kirishima. You know what I'll do," he said with a stoic expression.

Kirishima got the signal and nodded. Of course he knew, he'd been with Asami more than 6 years now. But being a perfect secretary, he'll never let any misconception occur, so he comfirmed it. "We're going to war, sir?"

He eyed Asami. The boss gulped his whiskey in one go, then he smirked. Next thing he said comfirmed everything. It was simple, but had a very clear meaning to it.

He said, "Indeed, Kirishima. We are."

And with that being told, in less than twelve hours, Tokyo Harbor would be another silent witness of Asami's so called war. And, yes, Kirishima himself would rather call it 'another time of when all hell breaks lose'. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hnn... Ah! Asami!"

A hand moved down from his chest. Stopped by just above his groin, then it caressed his thigh slowly, and willingly. "What is it... Akihito?"

Their night was still far from its end, and Asami was enjoying every moment of it. He took his time to tease the boy, pushing the wanton body closer to its limits. He caressed every spot that he knew would turn the kitten on. He used his mouth to kiss and suck the boy's neck, his tongue licked his kitten's nipple tantalizingly. Moans and whimpers could be heard as his hands working on the body below, it moved closer, closer, and closer to the boy's hard member, and yet, refused to give it a touch.

Akihito's breath was hitching, he could feel it. Asami's hands were all over, but they just didn't give him what he wanted. They refused to grant something that he NEEDED. The stimulation those hands were making, he couldn't stand it. He craved those hands to touch him, to make him come. But none happened. Asami had only been kissing and caressing him for what felt like hours. He knew the older man was teasing him, he knew Asami wanted him to ask, to beg for it. And unfortunate for the older man, Akihito wasn't willing to throw away his feisty little pride away so easily to do that, so he took another step to break his kitten's resistance.

He sucked his fingers, coaxing them in wet, warm liquid. Then, without any warning, on finger slide in to Akihito. The boy flinched, he resisted the moving digit inside of him. But that didn't went far when Asami found that place Akihito loved so much.

"No... Ahh! Asa...Nh!"

"Really, no?," he pushed a second finger and massaged Akihito's prostate. "Your body seem so eager for... THIS," he poked the boy's prostate whilst purring beside the boy's ear.

Akihito's back arched. Suddenly, everything had become too much for him. He couldn't care any less, he needed the older man, NOW. He turned to look at Asami, despite all the blush and wanton he had on his face. He'd finally lose, his need once again knocked all rational sense out. He gave Asami what he wanted. He begged for it.

"Asami... Nnh...need..."

"Hm? What was that? Couldn't hear you, Akihito," he said, once again poking at Akihito's prostate with those fingers.

Akihito whimpered, had lost all ability to think. He was trembling hard when he shouted, "I NEED YOU, GODDAMN BASTARD!"

Asami smirked hearing that, but he didn't want to end his torture so easily, instead, he teased the boy again. "Shush... That wasn't polite, was that?", he purred. "Do it better, kitten."

"Asami... You damn... AHNN! Mmh!"

"Oh, no... You can't call me like that," he said with his fingers wriggling inside, pushing on Akihito's prostate hard. "I can't just comply to such a naughty kitten's wish, can I?"

Akihito was losing his patience. He got no other choice but to obey the older man, "Asami... Asami... Please! Oh, please! I need..."

Asami didn't let the boy finish his sentence by abruptly kissing him. He, too, was losing his patience when he finally heard the boy's beg. He kissed him roughly, exploring the moist cavern with his tongue. All the while he dominated their kiss, he thrust his now fully hard member into Akihito's entrance.

The boy yelped, a sharp course of pain shot through his body. Asami kept pushing until he was buried all the way to the hilt. He stayed still for a moment, giving the boy some time to adjust with his massive shaft inside. He took the boy's attention with kisses on his neck, and that worked. Akihito seemed to have relaxed. And slowly, he began to move in a steady pace.

Akihito could feel the older man's shaft moving inside of him, he threw his head back on the pillow. The pleasure made their way up his body, and this was only the beginning. More was to come, he knew it.

The pace started to become more and more vigorous. Asami rammed hard to his back, giving his all to satisfy both their needs. He could heard all the noises they made, his low grunt, the boy's loud and sexy moan, to the wet squelching of skin slapping against skin.

"ASAMI! Mmh! More!", he moaned wantonly. Akihito was close. The peak of his climax was about to come, he needed that massive shaft to ram faster and harder, hitting that sweet prostate with each and every movement. He tightened his grip on Asami's back, the good feeling was coming. As the older man's movement became so vigorous, Akihito was sent over the edge. His nails digging deep to Asami's back, his back arched, and his vision turned into a blur. When the finale approached, he stepped on the peak, and the climax sent him to heaven.

"Agh! AAHN...ASAMI!"

* * *

Akihito's eyes shot open. His breath was hitching and his whole body was so hot. He trembled and sweating, dampening his shirt all over. He took his time to calm down, until his breath was getting to its normal pace. And then, sudden realization struck his mind, 'Did I just have a lucid dream? With ASAMI?!'

The boy's cheeks blushed with embarrassment, all the erotic activities in his dream had caught himself hard. He was getting aroused. That clearly shown by the bulge building in his jeans.

He turned his head, wanting to deny these reaction his body held against the older man. Even though he only appeared in a dream, the effect on him was as equal, and that caused him so much trouble. Especially now.

Yes. Especially now when he was being held captive in a God-knows-where place. He was lying down on a cold floor, his hands being cuffed on the wrist, holding him from making any reckless movement. His body was also aching in pain. Some bulky men got him knocked out with their fists, and by following the causal law, his body was now covered in reddening and bluish bruises. He tsk-ed in discomfort, hence, without him knowing, some other men in the room turned their attention to the boy.

They looked at him with amusement, knowing exactly what made the boy so bothered. Akihito realized this, he acknowledged the stares thrown at him, and that only made the flush on his cheeks redder than it already had. He turned his body to the other side so his back was facing those men. But this action was getting him no luck, since instead letting him be, those jerks walked their asses even closer to him. They seemed so curious with the cute boy they held as a hostage.

"Hey, boy. What's with the facing away from us, hm?", one of them said loudly.

"Got your dick hard, didn't 'cha? We saw you panting and gasping that old dude's name! What was that again? ASS-ami?"

Those men laughed hard. And that got the boy pissed. He didn't want this. Being held captive itself was already pathetic, but an addition of humiliation was equal to him jumping off a rooftop. It's too embarrassing having others caught him moaning the older man's name, that was like the synonym of him shouting out loud 'Hey! I'm Asami Ryuichi's fuck toy here!'

The boy only snorted in disgust as the men around him continued to laugh. But his discomfort was even getting bigger as the bulge in his pants refused to get off. The jeans suddenly became too strict at the front, and he made that clear by, unconsciously, brushing his two thigs together. The boy cringed at the sudden sensation as a reaction. He blushed even more when he took a hold of what he just done.

'Shit!'

The burst of laughing stopped in an instant, leaving silence to hang in the room. Akihito felt somehow eeried by this. But that wasn't lasting, one of the men said to him in a mocking tone, "Oi! You're so eager, aren't you, boy? Need some help?"

Akihito shivered. The men approached him even more. Now one of them was grabbing his shoulder harshly and turning him to his back as if he weighed nothing.

"Here, kitty, kitty. Don't be afraid! These guys won't eat you," he said. Hands moving alongside Akihito's thigh.

"DAMN! Hands off, you jerk!"

"Oh? The boy's in rage! Scaryy~"

Akihito's fury started to leak out, but that, indeed, was useless when there were four huge, macho men holding you down. "Let go!"

"I said... LET GO!", he thrashed his limbs. One of the feet hit its target. "Take that, jerk!", he shouted when the man who got hit grabbed his crotch in pain. Akihito continued his antics, but the next kick wasn't as lucky as the first. His leg was grabbed quickly before impact, thus made him helpless and writhing on the floor.

Suddenly, the bubbling fury of his turned into a horrid feeling when a hand reached his groin. He ached, 'No good!'

"No! Don't!"

"Haha! Scared now, eh?"

"L...Let go! Nh..."

'Darn! These bastard just can't get their filth off me!'. The assault continued for a while. Those men were squeezing his groin with their hands, Akihito panted, he had lost all the ability to fight whenever he was touched on 'that' particular part. But somehow, dear fate was quite doing on his side this time. 'Cause when he started to lose control, those filthy hands that grabbed him so harshly and wantonly just stopped. They were now nowhere on him. Akihito was surprised, but his bewildered self quickly got the answer of that unexpected action.

"What are you people doing?"

A low voice could be heard in the room. Akihito listened carefully, the guys who groped him earlier were all muffling in fear.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch that boy?", a pause was created, "Or was it not clear enough? Maybe I need to shot bullet through your ears so that you'd appreciate my voice more."

"We are truly sorry, sir," one man said, "But that slut was seducing us!"

'The hell?! I didn't do that!', the boy mused. Well. He certainly didn't, didn't do it on purpose, at least.

"I need no shit out of your mouths! Now get the fuck out before I slit your tongue," the voice ordered. All the men were in total fear, they quietly nodded, then walked out of the room with no other thing to say. That left Akihito alone with the man, he could feel his presence. And to admit, that was unpleasant.

"Face me, Takaba Akihito."

The boy shuddered, but complied, though. He turned to the side and now facing the man, eye to eye. Akihito recognized that man. The raven hair and eyes, that face, he knew them. He's one of the new guys in Tokyo. One of the recent newcomer that instantly topped the city as the new king. Enemy to the older man, Asami Ryuichi.

"Whaddya want from me?"

"...you work for this Asami guy?"

"Darn. No."

"I asked whaddya want of me? Don't look at me like you wanna take a big bite on my flesh, you old man!"

"...drop the act, punk. We don't want this went with the hard way."

Akihito trembled when the old man spoke in an ice-cold tone. He tried to sit up, but soon kicked back down by the man. "Tell me," the man's foot was now pressing on his chest, near to the boy's neck, "where is the epicenter of your damned lover's nest? Where does he usually work on all his 'businesses'? Answer me, boy. I know you knew it."

'So this man's asking me the location of Asami's main fortress, huh?'

"Like hell I'd answer that!"

A kick was launched to his side. It was powerful enough to get the boy curled up in pain. "Don't waste my time! Answer!", then, the next assaults came continuously. Once, that violent man stepped down on his throat. Akihito jerked by the pain and coughed so hard. He choked on his breath every time he tried to breathe. Awful enough.

"I... -cough- won't tell...-cough, cough- you! -pant- Fuck you, old man!"

Soon, Akihito would regret saying that. The next assault was harder than before, that man took out his gun, and shot him on the leg.

"GAAAAAAAH! AAAARGH!," he screamed. To his worst, the man stepped on the wound, intensifying the feeling of pain. Akihito started to lose his endurance, he let drops of tears to leak from his eyes.

Helpless and desperate, he knew that this was going to be even worse than last time in Hong Kong. This was no Fei Long. This time, the bastard was a total crude and sadist man, and he got nowhere to escape in anytime soon. He couldn't escape on his own. He hated to admit, but yes, he needed Asami to save him again.

He sobbed at the pain. 'It hurts! Please, Asami! I can't take this!'. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next. He didn't dare.

"Look, boy. If you don't like the pain, answer me," his hair was grasped and his head was forced to face the man, "where is it?"

In between sobs, he shook his head, being obstinate and refused to answer. "No..."

Apparently, the man had had enough with him. At least now. Akihito's head was released with a slight jerk, then the man gave him a final stomp on his throat before silently exited the room. Leaving poor Akihito choked in pain and sobbing on the cold floor.

In the vast room, his heart wrenching sobs were echoing. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down, trying to drift off to sleep and skipping all these nightmares. Hoping in vain, that when he woke up, Asami was there to hold and comfort him like he always did.

* * *

The night continued to went on. Darkness spread across the land, glimmering lights of the city was shining all over Tokyo. Silver and shadowy light of the full moon being reflected perfectly in the middle of waves along Tokyo Bay. The warning lights for passing aeroplanes blinked once in a while on every sky crapers, and on the top of the well known Tokyo Tower. Cars and pedestrians crossed paths in every junction, one stopped while the other moved quickly, adjusting to the rhythm of Tokyo's nightlife in harmony.

But one man, stood still amongst all the foregoing people. Not caring for anything else, his senses only focused to a target. He observed, not making any foolish movement for him to be noticed. As one car under his gaze ran its way through the road, he backed away. Walking down a dark and complex alley just to stop in front of another man.

"They've started," he said.

The other man didn't make a sound, he just nodded slowly and moved his way inside a building. He met others inside. The same as him, well built men clad with black and neat suit. He approached a guy and gave him a 'tell him' gesture. The other guy nodded and took a cellphone out of his pocket. A number was called by the man. On the second ring, it was picked up. "What is it?", a voice coming from the other end.

"They've started, sir."

"Alright. Now, you people move according to plan. Don't make any mistake if you want your body intact 'till morning."

"Yes, sir," and with that simple answer, the call ended. He pocketed his cellphone before giving orders to all the men around. "Now, move!"

Inside a building, another man took off his glasses. He wiped it clean and put it back on before knocking twice on a door ahead of him.

"Come in."

Kirishima opened the door, he faced the boss with a bold expression, signing that an important info was going to be told. Asami, in the other hand, noticed this. So he put the papers on his hand down, then he turned to look at his secretary. "Speak, Kirishima."

Not waiting for anything else, he spoke, "They've moved, sir."

"...I see," he paused and straighten himself in his seat, "contact the old amateur. We need to speak."

"As you wish, Asami-sama," Kirishima held out a piece of paper with numbers written on it. He pressed the buttons on his cellphone to call the contact. When the tone signing the call had been connected was heard, he handed the cellphone to Asami.

"Hello?"

"...evening, Kuroyama," he greeted halfheartedly. The other on the end was quick to get a hold of the situation. He hissed, "What is it, Asami?"

"I give you one last chance, Kuroyama Maeda. Return your captive to me immediately."

The man so called Kuroyama Maeda snorted, "...don't think you got the upper hand here. Remember, Ryuichi. Your boy is in my hand and I can take his life at any moment."

Asami didn't even flinch, instead, he chuckled, intimidating anybody who heard it, including Kirishima that was also listening. "Upper hand, Maeda? Don't make me laugh. I'll always have that. Anyway, I'm kindly offering you one last chance to back off, old man. So don't waste my time."

Asami could sense that the other was slightly piqued by his statement, but being the obstinate old man like always, he snarled back at him, "This conversation is over, Ryuichi. If you want war, hell, I'll give it to you."

And the phone went dead.

Asami was slightly annoyed by the attitude, but didn't bother, though. He returned the cellphone to Kirishima and went back to work on his papers. Kirishima, who thought his job then was over, exited the room. But he didn't get far, since Asami suddenly called his name, "Kirishima."

He froze and turned to face the boss, "Sir?"

"How is he?"

He was a little confused how to answer, but later he thought it would be best to answer in the most truthful manner. "I'm very sorry, all I can say is that Takaba still being kept in storage building number nine. Nor I know his condition or what the people had done to him."

Kirishima observed the boss' reaction. And though that stoic face was expressionless, 6 years of experience helped him to notice a tiny and barely noticeable frown. Kirishima was quite surprised, his boss was being so intrigued by this matter on one boy.

"That's fine. You're dismissed."

Then, the faithful secretary bowed quickly before continuing his exit, leaving Asami alone in his office. After being left, the man, alone, he set his works aside for a moment to gaze through a huge glass window behind his chair. He could see everything. The stars, the nightlife, everything. Yet ironically, none of those beautiful sight attracted his vision.

Of course, since his mind was somewhere else.

* * *

Akihito was so close to sleeping when a loud bang echoed to his ears. He was surprised, he opened his eyes to see that he was still at the exact same place. The metal doors to the room were closed, leaving darkness inside. The only light he could see was through the underside of the door, but the light was not completely shining without barrier, every now and then a man would ran across it so the moonlight was blocked. He questioned what the hell happened out there, but his cuffs with addition of wounds preventing him to move and found out the answer.

But then, another bang was heard, then another, and another. Followed by the rattling sound of a thompson short machine gun. People outside were running around in craze, Akihito could see it from the blocked light here and there. Chaos was occuring at the very moment, and somehow he felt unsafe by lying down on the floor, unable to move and completely defenseless. He trembled when a sound of man screaming aloud after being shot by, he didn't know, maybe a shotgun? But, yes, Akihito could tell it was painful just by hearing it. And naturally, his survival instinct took control. He gained some strength from the adrenaline pumped by his heart. He knew it was chaos out there, and whatever its cause was, he didn't want to get involved even the slightest. So he moved his good leg to push himself forward, aiming to hide behind a big metal cargo box near him. He crawled in horror as the sound of screams, guns, and shattered body parts continued to be heard. When he reached his hiding, he snuggled himself as small as possible, hoping that whoever got inside would not find his presence.

All the while he's trembling, he kept on calling Asami deep inside. 'Please, Asami. I don't like this. Please just come and get me!'

And as if hearing his unvoiced thoughts, the metal door opened abruptly. Another bang was made when the solid metal hit the wall. Akihito curled even smaller, his heartbeat was loud, every sound in the room, even the most quiet, unexpectedly became detectable to him. His senses raging, the boy grew too alert to all the movements around him, thus making him panic in confusion.

He muffled his voice, minimizing every sound so that the men walking inside couldn't find him. Their steps seemed so close, the owner of those feet were spreading across the room. He could hear them. The translucent light from the moon accommodated his eyes when he peeked through the box. He managed to get a glimpse and that was enough. It scared him to his inner core.

More than four men were stumbling across the room, some of them bloodied, either from their own wounds or from other's splattering to their clothes. Each holding at least one caliber in hand, ready to shot anyone if necessary. Certainly, they were looking for someone, and Akihito knew exactly who it was. It was him. Those bulky men were searching for him. He bit his lip, using his mind to figure something out. And just 'bang', there goes the theory, a realization occurred, and he knew he still had a chance to escape. He realized that his current location to the open was not that far, he could use the metal cargo boxes to sneak behind the men, before finally he'd sprint away with all his might. 'That's worth to try.'

He slowly stood up on his good leg, he was limping, but that didn't stop him anyway. The boy sneaked as planned behind boxes, while walking slowly on his left leg, he remained alert. Voices of the men inside the vast room was echoing. He ignored every fiber in him that shouted 'pain!' with every step. Akihito just went on and on 'till the result paid up. He had found his way to a box nearest the targeted exit. He froze for a moment, hesitated to move. 'Could I run that fast with such limp? Will one of those guys shot me?', he mused.

'No, Akihito! Be bold!'. This was the Takaba Akihito as we know him; deviant, bold, and more than a just bit feisty. He thoughtlessly ran across the open space, almost tripping several times with that painful right leg of his. The movement he made, caught himself all unwanted attention. The sight of him running was now under every man's gaze, the once loud terrain hooded with gunshot, now fell completely silent as the boy emerged. They knew it was him; some said, 'their hostage', or others would say 'their boss' lover'. Didn't matter who's watching, the boy couldn't care any less, all he could proceed to survive was running. Running away from those guys in the room that were now chasing him. Other men also doing the same, they approached him, forcing Akihito to turn one way or another to avoid being caught. But the situation had some glimmer of hope, 'cause the people there weren't only men trying to capture him, yes, there were men struggling to save him too. Those were Asami's men, he recognized most of their faces. And that's why he was now running toward the men.

He was so close. The space between him and that man was so close. He almost reached him, almost be back to a place he'd call it safety. But in a sudden chain reaction, somehow one man's face turned alarmed, then it crawled to the next face, and the other next. Akihito's leg was almost giving up when he heard several people calling his name. They were screaming. And the boy didn't realize why. All he could feel was, somehow, his body was falling. Did his leg betrayed him and let him down? No. Did he just tripped over something? No, definitely no. But soon the boy realized why. Under the pain of falling off face first to the ground, another pain was also itching. It was on his back. That pain, he knew it, the same as when he stood there on a cruise with a Russian pointing his gun at him. Indeed, this was a gunshot. He acknowledged soon that he was shot, and this time, the bullet was embedded.

Akihito was panicking, 'Did the bullet hit my vital organ? No! Please help me! Somebody... Don't let me die, please!'. He knew he was hopeless, as more time went by, the chances that the bullet was a fatal hit got bigger. His vision was darkening, his consciousness also leaving. A moment came when he could see nothing else, but he could still listen. He could hear all the rackets continued since his falling, people were shouting, the bullets slicing, and other noises he was too tired to recognize. He was passing out by the second, the bullet in his back was the one to took responsibility for this. And at the last moment of him being aware, he felt someone was close, though he couldn't see, he heard him said, "Hold on, Takaba Akihito. We'll take care of you, just hold on."

That gave him relief, but the little fortune he just got didn't last long, because shortly after, it was a total darkness enveloping him, making Akihito completely oblivious as what to happen next.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this version of The Edge of a Downfall is actually rewritten. The storyline is not changed, though people who have read the previous version may spot some differences along the way. But all I'm doing here is trying to improve my writing. So please understand.**

**Critics and comments are both accepted. Please leave a review before you leave the page, I'm begging you.**

**Sincerely, androgynous SAPIENS.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a dark time. The sun had settled to be replaced by the moon's silvery light. The street lamps had been lit, clearing the path for any passerby. Three days had passed since the last clamorous noises of gunfire be heard at the harbor, yet the remains of the incident still existed. Dried tints of blood were spread everywhere, shells of bullet lied in every corner, and an empty warehouse with holes in the walls stood as the witness.

Somewhere across the city, in a particular building. A man once involved in the incident those days ago knocked on a wooden door twice, one hand embracing a huge pile of document. He waited for a moment to get his answer.

"Boss?" the man said when no still answer came.

He blinked, wondering why his leader didn't answer him straightly like he always did. He stood there for awhile and looking around, trying to do something while waiting. He leaned on the wall and grazed his shoe on the carpet playfully, he was starting to get bored with all this.

The man decided to try once more, he lifted his hand to knock on the door. But one thing happened next he didn't expect. A loud bang came from inside, clearly was a a firearm's explosion. He, instinctively, dropped the papers and grabbed a gun from his hostler, in matter of seconds he was standing with a perfect stance of defense. He gulped, as a subordinate, he needed to make sure of something first; his boss' safety.

He steadied himself before he kicked the door open, gun pointing ahead as he walked carefully to the room. He froze, there was this sight behold. A man was standing in the middle of the room. He was straddling a body. His right hand with a gun and his left holding a glass of wine, blood was tainting his clothes, his broad back facing him.

The man with wine soon acknowledged the intruder's presence behind him by pointing the gun at him. Both men was ready to fire, the trigger was almost pulled and causing bullets to flew. Yet such thing never happened. The first man quickly lowered his gun, realizing his action was not necessary. He holstered his gun and walked to the still-living man ahead of him.

"You need help, sir?"

He looked at the dead body on the floor, the head was shot, causing blood to trickle to the carpet beneath. The man straddling it turned to the other near him, he gulped his wine in one go. "Speak," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the subordinate answered. He went out to take the papers that were neglected on the floor, he arranged it back before going in to start carrying the given order.

"It's your report, sir," the man gave the document as he strode across the dead body below.

The boss took the document and went to a couch to sit and start reading it. He flipped it back and forth as his eyes scanned the letters thoroughly. He was silent as he continued to flip the pages, but suddenly stopped at one point as he read. He growled lowly, the papers on his hand now were being put down. The man looked at his underling, with a slight disbelief on his eyes, he asked, "How come you people let the brat fled away?"

The man being asked got slightly piqued, he bowed his head and said, "My apology. But our force at the time wasn't strong enough."

The boss shook his head in anger, he gritted his teeth and glared at his subordinate. "Don't you know who that brat is, Shuu?"

Shuu lowered his gaze, not daring to stare back.

"WHO, Shuu? ANSWER!" Maeda yelled, losing his patience.

"Y-yes! Um, the brat... He's Asami's... Uh... Pet?"

The man raised a hand and hushed his subordinate, "Lover, Shuu. LOVER," he corrected the answer, "this kid is not just some Yakuza's sex slave. He is ASAMI RYUICHI's LOVER. He has more value than you expect. This kid... Is his weakness."

Shuu stayed quiet, the last sentence he heard struck him right away. He lifted his head to look at his boss, he blinked several times in disbelief before asking, "Is that so?"

Maeda laughed sarcastically, he threw the empty wine glass in his hand to the floor, letting it to crash to pieces. He stood up abruptly and yanked Shuu's collar in his hand, "YES, SHUU! HE IS! And you people let the biggest chance to defeat Asami be wasted! Can you believe that?!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir!" Shuu said pleadingly as his boss almost choked him with the tight grip. Maeda was in a burning rage, he took out his gun and threw his subordinate to the floor. The man fired one bullet, directed to the trembling man. The sound of another bang echoed in the room. The trigger had already been pulled. It all happened so fast that the man on the floor needed sometime to get a grip on the situation. After it became quiet, he saw Maeda tilted his head to the side with a mocking expression, "I won't miss next time, son."

Shuu was now sitting on the floor, eyes widened and his body trembling so hard, he panicked when his boss assaulted him and suddenly threatened him with a gun, but quickly calmed down and silently feeling grateful since the fired metal wasn't meant to take his life. He turned to the side to see the embedded bullet on the wall.

Maeda exhaled as he cooled down. He sat back down on the couch and crossed his legs, looking at the sight of his man sitting bewildered on the floor.

"Now tell me," he fetched a cigarette from his pocket and lit it before he continued, "How are we going to kill this pitiful brat?"

Shuu's focus was full once more, he heard what the boss said, but felt something worth asking from it, "Kill? Wouldn't it be better if we take him hostage?"

"Oh, yes. What a good idea, Shuu! And after that, you and the other men are going to stupidly let him free again! Sounds like deja vu, eh?" Maeda spoke, again, full of sarcasm. Shuu's mouth was instantly shut tight, he realized the stubbornness in his way of thinking, and feeling truly embarrassed by it.

"I want this brat dead with a slow and agonizing way," Maeda solemnly said. "If this brat suffer, Asami's gonna be screwed, hell that's for sure. And when his mind is distracted with grief, that's when we blow our hits."

Shuu stood up and tidied up his suit, he looked at his boss, smiling slightly. "I see your point, sir."

Maeda was also smiling. He inhaled his smoke and leaned back on the couch. He spoke, "That's that. But I need to know the brat's condition first."

"Last time we saw him was three days ago, his back was shot. He was taken straightly to a hospital, but I still don't know his exact condition, sir."

The boss stared at Shuu intently, his face turned more serious. He inhaled his cigar before he voiced his words, "I see... Then, which one is it?"

"The private one under Asami's supervision, I believe."

Maeda took his time to think, it was long enough for Shuu to call a janitor and tell him to at least drag the dead body out of their sight. Maeda watched carefully as the corpse was taken away from his room. An idea appeared when he saw the now dead traitor's face being dragged out.

"Can we contact one of them?"

Shuu turned to his boss, wondering who was his boss referring to. "Who do you mean, sir?"

Maeda snorted, "One of the hospital employee of course, I need an 'agent'."

Shuu quieted for a moment, he took out his cellphone and searched through the contact list. He searched for a name that could be used as his boss wanted. "I don't have any, sir," Shuu finally said.

When he saw a displeased look on his boss' face, he continued to speak, "But that doesn't mean I can't create any."

He looked again at Maeda's reaction. Seeing him nodded in agreement, he continued to ask, "You want me to proceed the plan, sir?"

His boss stood up, he threw his cigarette to the ashtray and approached the underling. He stared him intently, as if warning him not to make any mistakes this time. He answered, "Yes. And do it quick."

"As you wish, sir."

With that said, Maeda dismissed his subordinate. Shuu bowed once before he got out of the office. As he closed the door, he started to plan on his moves. He needed to work on it and quickly get the 'agent' without his enemy knowing. If they really did want to climb on top and broke Asami's throne of Japan, this plan had to be successful. They had to be cunning and slick, and of course, there should be no mistake this time.

* * *

"I... Please! I beg your forgiveness, Asa..."

A loud bump was heard, a man in the room got hit on the face. Sentence he made came as a cliffhanger, unfinished. He was bleeding, hard. His tied limbs shaken from the last impact.

"No."

Another kick to his left jaw.

"My forgiveness"

A fist for the stomach.

"is..."

A hit to the head by a solid metal.

"NOT CHEAP!"

Finally. A gunshot to the knee.

His scream was forced to quiet down right after Asami cracked his jaw bones, making it impossible for the man to do as much as moving them, let alone screaming.

Asami was watching with rage written all over his face. Some of his men were there, yet nobody took a role in the assault. Since it was their boss' will to take care of the 'dirty work' for the poor man on his own. And that meant one and only to that man.

'Farewell.'

Asami took a moment to sense the pleasure. He looked at his works and felt so sated in torturing him. It was always a moment to savor slowly every time he'd dirty his hands. The man enjoying very much of it. He enjoyed punishing traitors, that is.

"Listen, Yoji," Asami said while gripping strands of hair harshly. He yanked the pained man to look at him.

"Since I've made your jaw broken, do me a favor and listen to my last words," he paused, intimidating anyone who witnessed. "You were one of the men I put my trust in, yet you betrayed me by smuggling information to the bastard, hm?"

The so called Yoji was now trembling hard, Asami's ways of torture wrecked his body just good. And his body was being numb of the pain. He secretly hoped that somehow this torture would soon come to an end, but such wish shall not be granted for a mischievous traitor, true? Final judgement had proclaimed that punishment must be proceeded, and this man, wasn't allowed to cut its running extent of time even the slightest. He was only allowed to endure it until the end.

Asami once again yanked his head to gain his attention. The man continued to speak, "Akakura Yoji. I give you one last chance to declare a good reason to prevent my itching hands from taking your miserable life."

Yoji's eyes widened. He didn't like it, this time his life was being used as the stake and he just didn't have something to make the boss value that stake. This man in front of him held no mercy and he knew he was going to be his next victim.

But in one last attempt of despair, he tried to move his broken jaw to voice his reasons. "I... hhghv a ghfamkhily!"

Asami lifted a brow, "What was that?"

"I hhavhe a hfamily! Dohhn't khhl me!"

Asami caught that quickly, but his -bizarre- humorous side took over. He teased his victim as the deadly smirk emerged to his face, "...you hate your family so in return please kill me? Is that it?"

Yoji, of course couldn't get to the humorous side of it and caught those words seriously. He quickly shook his head while trembling, knowing that apparently his reason wasn't good enough to save his life. All the shakes and shivers got much much worse as he heard Asami chuckled coldly and left, just to be back with a massive crowbar in one hand, ready for use.

"Alright, Yoji. To respect your final wish, I'll be generously taking care of your family until they are able to tolerate life on their own. And as for you..."

-Chuckle-

"I have nothing left to do."

And after that, muffles of fears were the first to be heard. Then, a horrible sound of solid steel clashed against skull was resounded. Followed by a dead silent of the lifeless. Suoh stood there perfectly with the other. They've watched it all, and the curtains had already been closed since that last swing, signing the show was over. And all left to do was clean up the mess.

Asami faced the lifeless for long after, still wondering what had actually made Yoji, one of his most loyal men, to suddenly go against him. He kept watching as his men started the process of purification. Blood spread across the room was carefully cleansed 'till it hardly left a trail. The corpse was wrapped inside a bag, ready to face its new journey to decompose under the sea. Some others were helping Asami to clean himself. His white shirt lost its purity and turned to dark red. He took it off and threw it with other evidence so it could be burned to ashes. He took a shower at the nearest bathroom in the basement, then he changed into another smooth Armani suit of his. The scent of blood was long gone, replaced completely with his sensual and usual musky scent.

Asami was ready once more. He was ready to face the world. He's the king. And at war times like this, it'd be almost impossible for him to be relaxed and laid unguarded. One step outside was followed by another eight pairs of feet, ready to serve him, anytime, anywhere.

The king continued his moves. He had finished his job playing as a 'role model' to his men. The message was clear, 'if you dare to go against me, just wait and I'll exterminate you'. The Yoji guy back there was an example. No matter how faithful and loyal he was, once he did a mistake and dared to cross him, just sit tight and see, mercy would be another word thrown out of Asami's books and dictionary. The dirty work was over. He had no time to lounge his mind for it anymore, he had to move fast. Planning attacks and building defenses needed to be done, if he didn't want to get any hard painful hit from the enemy, that is.

"Your daily report, Asami-sama." Kirishima placed a stack of papers on his desk. The boss sipped his tea and took it.

He examined every word, leaving none undetected. Based on the report, his brain started to work its way to make plans. The man was drowned deeply in his own thought, he used all of his experience to come out with a good result. As he gained his ideas, suddenly another distraction came popping in his mind.

"How's Takaba?", he asked to his assistant.

Kirishima halted his actions, he stood straight and fixed his spectacles before answering, "Still the same, sir. He is not awake yet."

"I see," he nodded. "Then, you're dismissed."

"Hai, Asami-sama."

After he was left to contemplate, he sighed and closed his eyes, remembering the first time he saw the boy after a long separation. It was three days ago, when a rushed Kirishima showed up in his penthouse, telling him that Takaba was taken to the hospital in an unconscious state. He immediately changed his clothes and went straight to the current hospital Takaba was in. He remembered the first thing he saw was Takaba's pale face, similar to those who had lost their lives, thus made Asami's composure breaks.

He was pinning an orderly to the wall and directing a gun to his forehead when he said that they didn't want to take a risk by removing the bullet inside his back.

_'We're afraid that if we remove the bullet, his nervous would respond with unpredicted cases, sir.'_

_'Doesn't mean you can not try, does it?!', he threatened, his grip choking the man._

Asami turned his chair to face the glass window on the wall behind him. He stared at the night, it was still the same. Tokyo was still Tokyo. But this war made him feel that something had changed. He had been waking up in the nights, sleeping for merely four hours during day times, observing his territory every passing second, making sure everything was under control.

He was and is a man of power. If another ever tries to take it from him, he will never let it go freely. But recently, his life had been tougher since he now had another life aside from his own that he needs to protect. And the truth that three days ago he almost failed to handle just that one addition responsibility made anger boiling up inside. If he was a believer, he would pray for Takaba to be saved.

He took a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled the smoke and shook his head. It's not the time to be haunted by guilt. He had other things important to do.

Asami opened his laptop and started to write his plans. He would add more men in some places, he also planned to smuggle informants to the other side to get what information he could. Tokyo Harbor had always been the vital heart of his trades, so he wouldn't let it stood unguarded. Patrols are going to be placed there to guard his warehouses, and in the meantime of war, he'd remove his most important cargoes far out of the city. Sendai and Osaka would be good places to divert his shipping for a while.

The man continued to wrote through the night, quickly printed it down and finally called his secretary when he had finished.

Kirishima read the descriptions of his next orders carefully, noting every important points here and there. He discussed the plans for a more convenient result with Asami, spending the next two hours talking. It was almost midnight when they finished. Asami had dismissed him and told him to get some rest, so he did. But when he was about to exit, he spoke to his superior, "Sir, I think you need to rest too."

Asami put down his cigarette and looked at the other. He saw concern in those eyes, thus made him glad to know that this secretary was still deciding to stay loyal to him. "Don't worry about me."

"I'll have Akira and Dai to replace you while you rest," the other kept pushing.

Asami smirked, he leaned back in his chair, "I'll have a rest here."

Kirisima was still determined, he said in a persuading manner, "Don't you think Takaba-san would be happy if you visit, sir?"

Asami couldn't argue with that. It was true, he hadn't visit the boy since the last time three days ago. He quickly rethought his decision, and finally crushing his cigar to the ashtray before getting up from his seat. He closed his laptop and packed it with the papers inside his bag. The secretary smiled slightly seeing the boss finally agreed to him. Kirishima took Asami's coat from the hanger and helped him to put it on. He handed Asami his gloves to prevent the chill of November's cold air to freeze the other. He took his phone out of his pocket and called the chauffeur to get ready.

* * *

_Kirishima looked at his boss, then quietly following his steps with two other guards. They stopped in front of a room—the doctor's room. The doctor looked at Asami, "This will be a good place to talk," he said while pointing at the door._

_Asami nodded, "Kirishima, come with me."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_Three men walked inside, two guards waiting outside, watching and making sure they're safe. In the current room, the doctor gazed at the yakuza and asked politely, "What is it that you want to talk about, Asami-sama?"_

_Asami turned the gaze, not wasting any second, he said, "Tadashi, you do remember, that if it wasn't because of me, you wouldn't be here and standing as a honored doctor. Am I right?"_

_Tadashi bowed his head, "Of course, Asami-sama."_

_Kirishima watched from the corner, listening carefully to the conversation and guessing what shall happen next. "Then, you should also know why Takaba is here, why there are guards watching 24/7 everywhere in this hospital?"_

_The doctor nodded, he answered humbly, "Yes. It is because you're having a war... with Kuroyama Maeda."_

_Asami nodded slightly, he took out a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled the smoke before he spoke to him, "Let me make this clear," the man kept silence to look at the doctor's reaction, he was tense. As expected. "I want you to stay loyal to me. Do not fail my trust, Tadashi. DO NOT. Or else..." he stopped and took his cigar, he threw it to the floor and crushed it with his shoe. He made sure that it was completely torn to ashes under his ministration, he looked at the doctor who shivered as he saw the gesture. "...for my and my men's good, I will have to waste your valuable life like this," he waved to the pile of ashes on the floor._

_Asami cocked his head, giving the other a deadly glare. "Am I clear, Tadashi?"_

_The other continued to shiver, he still looking at the grey pile on the floor, imagining that it was himself. He nodded to the question, signing that 'yes' was his answer. But Asami didn't seem to be pleased, he heightened his voice, "AM I CLEAR?"_

_Tadashi jerked at the tone, he quickly answered, "Y-yes, Asami-sama!"_

_"Good. Now, back to business," Asami reached out for a chair and gracefully took a seat. "What happened to Takaba? I want the detail specifically."_

_The doctor could feel that the atmosphere had relaxed, his tense shoulder now slumped in relief. He smiled his old man smile as he answered, "When your men brought him here, he was in a state of physical shock due to the gun wound in his back. His right leg was fine, though maybe he'll have difficulty to walk for a while after. And, not as you think, the bullet in his back wasn't that dangerous," Tadashi went to his desk and took an illustration of human anatomy from the drawer._

_"He was shot here," he said as pointing to a point near the neck. "This place of the back is very vital to human body since the spinal cord is located there and along the spine," he took a glimpse at Asami who carefully taking notice of his words, "The bullet grazed his spine slightly, but it missed the central nervous system inside it. That's why Takaba-kun collapsed after he was shot, his body faced a shock caused by the sudden intrusion of bullet to his spine. But aside from that, he should be fine."_

_Asami nodded. He waited for the man to say something else, but finally spoke since eventually the other had finished, "Is that all?"_

_"Uh, pardon?"_

_"Did he get drugged or anything else?"_

_"Luckily no, Asami-sama," Tadashi answered kindly, making sure that the man in front of him was released from the tense curiosity._

_Asami was silently glad as he heard the fact. He finally knew all the detail of the situation, and knowing that the boy is safe, he could move on now._

_"Good work, Tadashi. I'm expecting more of you," Asami praised as he stood up from his seat, heading for the exit. He saw the doctor bowed to him and smiled before he said, "Thank you, Asami-sama."_

* * *

Asami couldn't help but recall the moment when he met Takaba's doctor. He remembered every word they conversed, he remembered what the doctor said. It was straight after Takaba's operation to remove the bullet then he called the doctor to face him. After some other talks with the orderlies and nurses, he gained one conclusion that his boy was still in the process of critical healing.

_'Though the inner core of the spine wasn't damaged, some nerves were crushed. And we couldn't expect much as to what could happen next.'_

_'There is a possibility he'd go into coma, but another unexpected possibilities do exist. So please be patient, sir.'_

_'Takaba-kun is just healing his inner damage, don't worry. I'm sure he'd make it. Just give him some time.'_

Asami had given him some time, it's just he couldn't help but wait impatiently for his boy to open his eyes from his sleep. He'd been waiting for days behind his desk, waiting for a report that the boy had finally awoken. Though none of that happened.

The car went into a halt in front of the hospital lobby. Asami dropped down and went straight inside, followed by two other guards behind. He was greeted by his subordinates as he passed through. He just nodded slightly in acknowledgement. He looked around and gestured for one of the men to come closer. As they walked to their destination, Asami dealt with another matter regarding safety.

"I want the guard to double their custody and no nurses or even doctors are allowed to get inside Takaba's room without supervision."

"Yes, sir."

When they'd reached the door, Asami went inside alone while some guards were blocking the entrance and the hallway to the room, preventing others to intrude the boss' area of privacy.

Inside the room, he took off his coat and gloves, setting them aside, he took a chair and dragged it next to Takaba's bed. He took a seat and savored the moment of silence between the two. Takaba was still closing his eyes, but fortunately, his face had regain some color, making him look more like sleeping than dying.

Asami took Takaba's hand from under the covers, he held it close, inhaling the scent, kissing it. He was feeling so desperate yet relaxed at the moment. He's waiting for those eyes to flutter open, looking at him with that fiery passion. He hugged the boy and sighed. Squeezing him in a tight embrace as he spent the night beside the boy.

"Akihito."

And with the spelling of that name, Asami let himself be led into a peaceful sleep for the first time after those recent incidents.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. As I said, there are differences in the storyline. But I promise this one would be better than the previous version. Please review, I appreciate your opinion so please don't hesitate.**

**Sincerely, androgynous SAPIENS.**


End file.
